


Frog Stickers on Their Ukulele

by danny_griffin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Black Hermione Granger, Constructive Criticism Welcome, F/M, Fluff, Gay Draco Malfoy, Gen, Hogwarts Fifth Year, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Character of Color, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Female Character of Color, LGBTQ Male Character, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Minerva McGonagall, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Metamorphmagus Original Character, Minor Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, My First Fanfic, No warnings (for now), Original Deaf Character - Freeform, Original Female Professor - Freeform, Original Genderfluid Character - Freeform, Original Vitiligo Character, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POC Harry Potter, Rating May Change, Redeemed Draco Malfoy, Slow Burn, Tags May Change, bi harry potter, cuz hes a bitch in canon, honestly this is a mess that i had to get out of my head, i dont know how tags work, i have no idea what im doing, kinda redeem dumbledore but not much, lots of gay, lots of rep, maybe smut but idk don't count on it, pan hermione granger
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28845759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danny_griffin/pseuds/danny_griffin
Summary: Draco is having a mental crisis when he shows up at Hogwarts in the middle of the summer. Voldemort had just returned, and the toxicity had finally gotten to him. But he was normal. Harry, though, had been feeling fine, or so he said. He had nightmares, sure, but that was nothing new. He also had breakdowns every once in a while, but nothing he couldn't handle. He was normal. But then Pax shows up, and warps everyone's view on what "normal" really is, for better, or worse.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter & Original Character(s), Hermione Granger & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley & Original Character(s), Hermione Granger & Original Character(s), Hermione Granger/Original Character(s), Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Ron Weasley & Original Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	1. Gone

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! I am soooooo excited for this fic, I can't believe I got to a point where I could feel confident enough to post this fic. It's been floating around in my head since at least quarantine started and I finally got it into words! Thanks to Lynn for being the best beta ever, I love you so much! Enjoy!

Draco closed the door softly behind him before finally letting out a sob. He slowly slid down, trying to take deep breaths but failing miserably. The ground was crumbling below him and the walls were closing in. He couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t breathe,  _ he couldn’t breathe.  _ He needed out. Out of his room, out of his house, out of his toxic family and the toxic people they knew. There was no way out, no way, nowhere to go-

Then it hit him, like a stunner to the chest. An idea started forming in his head. A very,  _ very  _ bad idea, horrible really, but the only one he’d had so far. Slowly, he rose from his place on the floor. Using all his energy, he stumbled over to his closet, pulling an old rucksack out. His brain was in hyperdrive, thinking over what he would do and say when he got there as he threw some essentials into the bag. Much more confident in his plan, he walked over to his window, thanking Merlin his younger self chose a room on the first floor. 

Throwing his bag over his shoulder, Draco took one last look at his room, the only safe space in his house.  _ Well, no turning back now _ he thinks as he climbs out the window. 

  
  


––––––

  
  


Draco had been on the Knight Bus for an hour. It was dimly lit, and smelled a bit stale, but it was his only ride. The driver and conductor had looked him over, but stopped staring when he gave them four galleons. 

He had been dozing off in a seat when the conductor called out “Hogwarts!” in a much too loud voice for four in the morning. Draco slowly got up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Throwing his bag over his shoulder, he quickly got off the bus, not wanting to spend anymore time on the rustbucket. Throwing one last glance at the conductor, he nodded, and the bus was gone with a crack. 

Draco stared at the looming castle in front of him, taking his time to muster up the courage to knock on the gate.  _ Merlin help me, McGonagall’s going to eat me alive,  _ he thought as he knocked three times on the protective wards around the gate. He waited for the gates to open, one minute...two minutes...five...ten…

_ Guess no one’s coming,  _ Draco thought as help turned to leave. He was three steps away from the gate when it cracked open, a silver cat patronus strutting right up to him. The cat beckoned him to follow, so he shuffled past the gates behind it. 

The pre-existing pit in Draco’s stomach expanded with each step he took towards the castle. He could feel Professor McGonagall’s presence before he could even see her, but it didn’t make it less scary when he saw her foreboding figure in the Grand Entrance. He quickly looked away from her sharp, piercing gaze, his feet suddenly becoming more interesting. The pit grew, which didn’t seem possible, as he climbed the last few steps, finally finishing his walk of shame. Warrily, Draco looked up to meet McGonagall’s eyes. They said annoyance and exhaustion, but also something different… sadness? The cat patronus had disappeared. 

“You’d better have an extremely good reason for being here at this hour of the morning,” McGonagall sighed, looking him up and down, like she was checking for injuries. “Come on then,” she sharply turned around, and started off towards where Draco assumed was her office. 

After walking what seemed like a hundred flights of stairs (these Gryffindors really get their leg workouts), they arrived at the Professor's office. It was cozy, a dark wood desk on one side, a gently lit fireplace with some floo on the other. There was a bookshelf with books like  _ Transfiguration Through the Ages  _ and  _ Advanced Transfiguration for the Intelligent.  _ There was also a picture of a woman holding a cat, gently looking down at the sleeping creature. Oddly enough, the picture wasn’t moving.  __ The whole aesthetic seemed warm and cozy, something he was not expecting from the sharp professor. McGonagall walked around her desk and sat, gesturing for Draco to sit opposite her. He gingerly sat on the edge of the cushioned chair, not wanting to show any sign of doubt. 

McGonogall leaned forward, putting her face in her hands. Draco stayed silent as she silently gathered her thoughts. “There are many professors who would’ve left you outside for the night, so be glad I was awake,” McGonagall sighed. “Now, explain,” her firm gaze settling on Draco. 

Draco took a deep breath. “I would like to stay at Hogwarts for the remainder of the summer holiday, if that would be alright with you,” he stated with as much of his remaining dignity as he could. 

The professor’s look seemed to shift from stern to...caring? “That can be arranged, but on some conditions,” she said. “You will not go wandering the castle, bothering the professors, do you understand?” Draco nodded. “Good. You know where the kitchens are?” He nodded again. “Alright, just go there when you’re hungry, I’m sure the house elves will be happy to have an extra mouth to feed. Lastly, if you have any questions, come to me. Anything else?” 

“No ma’am,” Draco responded, both of them moving to stand up. 

“Dumbledore will be wanting to see you, but he won’t be back for a few days. Shall I floo your parents to tell them you're staying here?”

Guilt pummeled him like a train as Draco responded “No thank you, Professor.”

“Alright, let’s get you to the Slytherin dorms for some sleep then,” Draco nodded, following McGonagall back down the many flights of stairs. They passed her classroom, then the Great Hall, where the sun had started to taint the sky orange, walking past to descend into the Slytherin’s dorms in the basement. As they approached the hidden door, McGonagall slowed to a stop. 

“Draco,” she said, addressing him by his first name for the first time, “I know you probably don’t want to talk about why you left, but I want you to know that I, and the rest of the staff at Hogwarts, are here for you, whenever you need,” the concern in her voice had made Draco start to tear up. He just nodded, not wanting to let his mask slip. 

“Well then,” McGonagall said, patting Draco’s shoulder in comfort, “Don’t do anything stupid. And you’re welcome to the library, just not after curfew,” and with that, she was gone. As his head hit the pillow, Draco prayed to Merlin he hadn’t just fucked up his whole life. 


	2. Pax

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meet my crackhead oc, pax. absolute angel demon, owns my heart, heavily inspired by yours truly. also, little sneaky peaky from pax's sis, you'll see more of her later. enjoy! also thanks to Lynn again for being the best beta!!!

Harry had been dozing off when he heard the train compartment door open. He peeked his eyes open just a bit, to see who it was, but perked up a bit more when he saw that it was Ron and Hermione. 

“-but I just don’t understand- oh, hi guys- where he could be,” Hermione was telling Ron as they walked in. She flopped into the seat between Neville and Ginny, while Ron sat between Harry and Luna. 

“Where who is?” Harry asked, sitting back against the window and pulling his feet beneath himself. 

“Malfoy,” Ron answered. “We patrolled the train  at least three times, and didn’t see him anywhere.” 

“That’s odd,” Harry muttered. “Maybe he finally got tired of Hogwarts?”

Ginny scoffed. “Like he’d ever miss the chance to tick you off.”

“I don’t know,” Hermione ignored Ginny’s comment, “but from what I overheard from the Slytherins, no one’s seen him for over a month.”

Harry had just opened his mouth, when a girl knocked on their compartment door. He exchanged a look with Ron and Hermione, before nodding at the girl for her to come in. She glared at someone down the hall, before looking at the people in the compartment. 

“Got room for one more?” She asked with a very prominent American accent. Harry nodded, slightly in shock with the sudden appearance of the girl. She was very bright, in a cropped yellow sweatshirt and a black plaid skirt. Her hair was up in space buns and her skin was...Harry didn’t really know. It was like she was black, but someone splattered her with white paint. “Great! Because  _ someone _ refuses to let me stay in their compartment,” the girl glared down the hall and stuck her tongue out. 

“I never said you weren’t welcome!” a female voice called from who Harry assumed was the person the girl was sticking her tongue out at. 

“Like I’d want to sit in a compartment while my sister is making out with her wife!” 

“Not my fault you can’t handle PDA!”

The girl just flipped off the woman. “Anyways, my sister dearest is being a dick, so I’ll just sit with you guys. Y’all are fifth years, right?”

“Well, Luna and I are fourth, but we hang out with more fifth years,” Ginny said, with a grin on her face. 

“That’s alright, as long as you can handle my absolute trash can of a mouth,”

Luna spoke up, “Nothing we haven’t heard from Ginny after the Harpies lose.”

“Is that so?” the girl cocked an eyebrow at the youngest redhead, and, for some reason, her ears tinted red under the look. “Well, I’m Pax Griffin, and you are…?”

“Ginny Weasley,” Ginny stood up and shook Pax’s hand, “and that red head there is my brother Ron.”

“Pleased to meet you, Ginny,” Pax said with a wink. “And you, Ron,” Pax shook his hand. 

“I’m Hermione Granger,” Hermione said, “This is Neville Longbottom, that’s Luna Lovegood, and that’s Harry Potter.”

“Lovely!” Pax jumped into the small space between Harry and Ron, but managed to fit without it feeling uncomfortable. “And your pronouns?” 

Everyone looked at Pax in confusion. “Pronouns?” Ron asked. 

“Yeah, like what pronouns you use. At the moment, I’m use she/her pronouns,” Pax explained. 

“Oh, I get it!” Hermione exclaimed. “It’s like what you address someone as in a sentence. Ginny, Luna and I use she/her, while Harry, Ron and Neville use he/him.”

“Awesome!” Pax said. 

“Pax,” Hermione said, getting that look she got when she was deep in thought, “I have to ask, are you American?”

“I am!” Pax smiled. Honestly, that smile was so bright, Harry felt like the sun had walked into their compartment. “I’m from California, the golden state.”

“Really? I’ve always wanted to go there, I hear it’s very sunny.”

“It is! Except for when there’s wildfires…”

Pax continued to talk with Hermione about, well Harry really didn’t know, so he decided to continue his nap that had been interrupted. It was peaceful, listening to his friends and their new companion talk…

\-----

_ He was back in the graveyard. Somehow, no matter how happy he was, it always led back to the graveyard. If he was being honest, it was getting tiring, living the same moment over and over. He had seen it so many times, he could repeat what happened to every exact detail. It wasn’t that he didn’t care about Cedric, it just felt like he was being stabbed over and over, and now he didn’t have any more blood to lose. It was all gone. He was just...empty.  _

_ “Kill the spare… Kill the spare… Kill the spare…” over and over again. Over and over on repeat. “Kill the spare... _ _ Harry! _ _...Kill the spare…  _ _ Harry! _ _ … The spare… Harry!” _

Harry woke with a start, a little drop of cool sweat dripping down his temple. He took in his surroundings, surprised he was still on the train. His friends were all looking at him with worried gazes, except for Pax. She looked at him with a stern look, one that reminded him a lot of a certain Gryffindor professor. A small wisp of magic floated around her hand that was on his knee, before disappearing into thin air. 

“Christ, not even the first day at Hogwarts and I’m already having to save someone,” Pax rolled her eyes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my god you read to the end? thank you 🥺 i really appreciate it. anyways, i have absolutely no consistent update pattern, so enjoy the cliffhangers


	3. Wandless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just ate a shit ton of oreos and drank a bunch of coffee because i had writers block. expert advice: it doesn't help much but listening to classical music does

Pax was a very chill person. At least, they thought of themself as one, though if you asked their sister, Gabriella, she would disagree. So when the boy sitting next to them, Harry? honestly they weren’t good with names, started having a goddamn seizure in his sleep, they were the only one who didn’t panic. At least, not visibly. Mentally was a different story, however. They freaked out like everyone else, but forced themself to calm the fuck down. 

_ Okay, happy thoughts, what would Gabriella do?  _ Pax thought, immediately jumping into action after thinking about Gabe.  _ Ok, obviously he’s stressed, possibly depressed with his aura and those eye bags. A cheering charm mixed with a sense of calm should do it.  _ Pax closed their eyes, taking a deep breath and putting their hand on Harry’s knee. Opening up their magic, they felt Harry in distress and panic. They surrounded those feelings with their sense of calm and cheer, feeling their magic start to calm the boy. 

Pax opened their eyes after they were done calming Harry down, and he startled awake a few seconds later. “Christ, not even the first day at Hogwarts and I’m already having to save someone,” they said, leveling him with a fierce glare. Everyone looked at Pax in shock. “What?”

Hermione’s eyes sparkled with curiosity. “Was that wandless magic?” she asked, shaking on the edge of her seat. 

“Yeah...Do you guys not do that?” Pax looked around, and everyone was staring at them in shock, confusion, or both. 

“No! I mean, we only ever use wands. Fascinating…” Hermione started inspecting Pax’s hands. “Do you use a wand at all?”

“Yeah, I mean every once in a while I have to use it for more advanced magic or emotions, but I just use my hands for the most part,” Pax pulled out their wand. “It’s a hazel-alder mix of wood, with a dragon heartstring core.”

“Amazing! I’ve never seen such a unique wand. Do you mind?” Hermione held out her hand. 

“Yeah, but be careful, hazel is known for being sensitive to emotions.”

Hermione tentatively took the wand, and it immediately started shaking and smoking. She threw it between her hands before tossing it back at Pax. The wand instantly calmed down, used to being in Pax’s hands. Pax was just cackling, fully knowing that that was what was going to happen. Hermione, however, seemed a bit annoyed that a wand would react to her like that. 

“Hermione,” Pax said, wiping tears from their eyes, “this wand has been in my family for decades, it’s used to my magic. You honestly can’t expect every wand to like you.” 

Instead of looking offended, Hermione just seemed to grow more curious. “So, if the wand likes you so much, why don’t you use it?”

“Well, I haven’t really used wands before. I mean, the only reason why I have one is because it’s required at Hogwarts. Honestly, I love using just my wild, untamed magic. In America, they don’t really push the whole ‘strict education, magic underwraps’ thing. Magic there has always been wild, and that’s just a part of what makes it beautiful,” a wistful look came over Pax.

“Do you think you could teach me some?” Harry asked. He looked way better, still a bit pale, but better. “Wandless magic, I mean.”

Pax turned to him. “Sure, but your guy’s magic has already been pretty tamped down. It’ll be a bit of an adjustment, seeing as y’all are so dependent on wands.” Hermione nodded and leaned back into the bench, though Pax could tell there were a million thoughts through her head. Harry looked the same, thoughts sprinting at a mile a minute, but Pax could tell his were very different from Hermione’s. 

Pax just sighed, leaning back in their chair. Doing healing magic like that, without a wand, took a lot out of them. Their eyes became droopy, the warm sunlight filtering through the window. Taking a deep breath, they pulled their tiny headphones out of their pocket. Unshrinking them, they pulled out their phone and started playing Gymnopédie No. 1, not even caring that the other wizards and witches were giving them a strange look. They got lost in the music, thinking of their friends back in California. Listening to Jess play this song on the piano at 2 am, while Eddie and Jack slept on each other’s shoulders. Gabe and Drew, her fiance, out on another mission. Pax just getting lost in Jess’s playing, never getting tired of the way she could let her emotions flow while she played. The soft sounds of L.A. at night always complimented her playing. Just Pax and their friends, hanging out in their small apartment near the water. 

The song ended, and some ukulele started streaming. Pax smiled, and drifted off to sleep, thinking about their friends back in Cali. They couldn’t wait to see them again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for sticking to the end, i literally only listened to Howl's Moving Castle this whole time


	4. Sorting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey....um hey.... i'm not dead (yet) i haven't uploaded in like a month so here's a really long chapter, please don't kill me 😖anyways, more gabe, you finally get to see where she fits in

Wandless magic. _Wandless._ _Magic_. Of course, Harry had seen Dumbledore do wandless magic, but a kid his own age? That was possible? Why didn’t they teach this at Hogwarts? Did the professors realize that this could help them fight death eaters? It was incredible, the way Pax could just help him calm down, without even uttering a word. She was amazing. And she was...asleep? She had drifted off, and was slowly leaning towards Harry. 

Pax was very obviously immersed in muggle culture, seeing as she had pulled out headphones and a  _ smartphone _ very casually from her pocket. She seemed...not strange, but quirky?  _ No, that makes it sound negative,  _ Harry thought as he looked closer at her. She was bright and happy, and had a darker sense of humor. He thought she would be a great addition to the team. 

And she was on his shoulder. Great. Now he couldn’t move. He looked around the cabin for help, but everyone else was busy. Hermione was deep in thought, Ginny was bickering with Ron, and Neville and Luna were talking about something from the Quibbler she was reading. Harry was left to fend for himself. He poked Pax a couple times, but she was out cold. He put one leg on the ground, and kept his other one in the criss cross he was sitting in. Gently lifting her up, Harry shifted himself to lean against the window, then placed Pax back, not quite on his shoulder, but not quite on his chest. 

She stirred a bit before settling back down, an arm wrapped around his stomach. Harry just wrapped an arm back on her shoulders. Even though she radiated confidence when she walked into their compartment, Pax really looked soft when she was sleeping. All curled up next to him, giving him a hug. She really was warm and cuddly, it was making Harry a bit dozy. Closing his eyes for a moment wouldn’t hurt, right? If he didn’t sleep, he would have another nightmare. He would just rest his eyes for a couple minutes…

\-----

_ Harry, Harry wake up. We’re here.  _ Whoever that was should go away, Harry was having a very nice nap. Wait. Nap?  _ Shit shit shit, _ Harry thought as he startled, looking around him. Surely he was being woken up because he was having another nightmare, right? But when he looked around the cabin, everyone else was grabbing their trunks and headed out. Hermione stood next to him, gently shaking his shoulder, while Pax was still peacefully napping on his chest. She seemed unbothered by the commotion, and had only shifted a little when he had jolted awake. 

“Harry, we’re here,” Hermione said gently. She saw the slight panic in Harry’s eyes, and worry took over. “Are you alright? Have you had another nightmare? Do I need to grab someone for help?” 

“No, no I’m fine. I haven’t slept that well in ages, actually…” Harry looked back down at Pax. She had started to stir, her eyes slowly fluttering open. 

“Where are we…” she mumbled, trying to rub the sleep from her eyes. “Where’s Gabe?” She looked around in confusion, then slowly realizing where she was. “Oh, have we arrived?”

“Yeah, we’ve got to go get on the carriages, but I suspect they’ll have you take the boats with the first years, you haven’t been sorted yet,” Hermione said, grabbing her trunk down after grabbing everyone else's. Pax nodded, stumbling out of her seat. 

“You alright there?” Harry asked, she still looked dead tired. 

“Yeah, yeah just really sleepy. The time difference mixed with wandless healing magic really drained me,” Pax shook her head. “My suitcase’s still in my sister’s compartment, but I’ll see you guys inside,” She gave a big smile, then walked into the crowded hallway. 

Harry and Hermione stood there, looking at where Pax had left for a moment, before going to grab their trunks and leave themselves. They quickly caught up to the rest of the gang, and approached the carriages. Harry stopped in his tracks when they got there. 

Pulling the carriages were two large, skeletal horses, with wings all leathery and boney. Harry had never seen them before. For all their scary exterior though, they were very calm and gentle, just like regular horses. 

“You alright there mate?” Ron asked as he lifted his trunk into the back. 

Harry looked at him in confusion. “You don’t see them?”

Hermione’s worried look appeared for the millionth time that day. “See what? Are you feeling alright Harry?” She put the back of her hand on his forehead. 

He gently lifted her hand away, approaching the animals and reaching a hand out. The one on the left sniffed his hand, then nuzzled it’s head into his hand. 

“They really are quite beautiful,” Luna sang from the carriage. She was leaning over the side, petting the right one’s back. “They’re thestrals, you can only see them if you’ve seen someone die.”

“Oh,” Harry got sad, thinking back to last June, to the graveyard. “You’ve seen someone die Luna?” he asked, wanting to divert the attention away from himself. 

“Yes, my mum died when I was ten. An experimental spell gone wrong.” She had a wistful look on her face. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know,” Harry felt guilty for bringing it up. 

“It’s alright, I don’t really talk about it a lot, not a good conversation starter. But I’m not really sad about it, she died doing what she loved: expanding our knowledge of magic.” Luna didn’t look sad at all, she just looked like she missed her.

Harry walked around and hopped into the carriage, sitting right next to Luna. He put an arm around her shoulders, pulling her into a little side hug. “It’s okay, Luna. I miss my mom too.”

Luna looked at him with shiny eyes. “Thanks, Harry.”

Harry just squeezed her shoulder in response. 

\------

Everyone but the gang was shocked when a teen walked in with the first years. All the teachers just acted normally, like it was perfectly fine to have a teen join some eleven year olds. And she wasn’t even wearing her uniform, she was still wearing her pleated skirt and yellow hoodie. 

McGonagall placed the sorting hat on its stool, and it opened its tear to give its annual speech on unity, but it didn’t. Instead of talking about the houses, it talked about the founders, and how they were never united the same after Salazar Slytherin left. It talked about how a lot of change was going to happen, and if they wanted to defeat the rising evil, they were going to have to work together.

The hat finished, and McGonagall stepped forward with the list of names, but instead of starting to read, she spoke to the students. “This year, we have a student joining us who is not a first year. Pax Griffin, you will be sorted first.”

Pax nodded, and took her place on the stool. She spotted the gang, and waved at them before the hat was placed on her head. It fit kind of wonky because of her space buns, but the hat just sat there.

And sat there. 

And sat there. 

It had to have been at least two minutes before the hat finally yelled “Gryffindor!” and the gang jumped up and cheered. The other houses gave them strange looks, but they were just happy that they wouldn’t be separated from their new friend. Pax skipped over with a cheerful expression, sitting down in between Harry and Hermione. 

“Does it normally take that long?” Pax asked as the first years started getting sorted. 

“No, the only other person I’ve seen take that long is Harry,” Hermione commented. 

Harry blushed a little. “I didn’t take that long,” he mumbled. The table suddenly seemed a lot more interesting. 

“Well, the hat wanted to have a whole conversation with me,” Pax muttered under her breath. “Wouldn’t stop bothering me about Slytherin.”

“Wait, what do you mean-” Harry was interrupted by Dumbledore’s raised hands. He had stepped up to his podium, and was waiting for the students to calm down so he could give his speech. 

“Welcome students. It brings me great joy to see so many faces, some new, and some returning. I would like to welcome back Professor  Grubbly-Plank, who will be teaching Care of Magical Creatures while Professor Hagrid is gone. I would also like to introduce our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Griffin.” He gestured to the new teacher at the table. She waved, but slightly glared in the direction of Harry. He wondered what he had done to get on her bad side, but then he noticed Pax sticking her tongue out. He’d ask about it later. 

“I have just a few words to say,” Dumbledore continued. “Deipnophobia, ixora. Now, let’s eat!” and with a wave of his hands, the feast appeared. 

The gang started digging in, Ron and Harry grabbing food like it was their last meal, while Neville and Hermione were being more gentle. “So Pax,” Harry said while still chewing on some chicken, “why’d you stick your tongue out at the new professor?”

Pax looked at him with confusion, before the lightbulb went off. “Oh, remember sister dearest from the train?” Everyone nodded. “That’s her,” she said, before looking at the teachers table and sending a glare at the new professor. 

The only one who wasn’t surprised was Hermione. “Of course you’re related, you have the same last name. I’m just surprised Professor Dumbledore was able to find a new Defence teacher, the job has quite a bad reputation.”

“That’s kinda why she took it. Gabe has always loved danger and shit, it’s probably gonna be the end of her one of these days.” Pax waved her fork in the air. 

“Well, I’m four for four with Defence teachers trying to kill me, so let’s hope she isn’t evil or a werewolf,” Harry said right as Pax took a sip of water. She started choking, he and Hermione had to pat her on the back. 

When she was ok, she turned to Harry with wide eyes. “What?!?”

Harry smiled a little. “Yeah, it’s kinda funny. So first year…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading till the end, i really appreciate it! pax is a gryffindor, what a surprise. i'll try not to take such a long break without a warning again, but like i've said, there's no set updating schedule, also, thanks a million to Lynn again, she's like my favorite person ever, love you boo
> 
> p.s, may or may not have made a pax playlist, it's just songs that give me their vibes, helps me write them
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/30Io5HsE73Tzk4ADom062d?si=_YWK02uVRS26uOL7RCQUoQ

**Author's Note:**

> If you read this far, Congratulations! Thanks for sticking around! Constructive criticism is welcomed, I'd love to hear your thoughts on my writing. See you next chapter!
> 
> (Published: January 18, 2021)


End file.
